The present invention relates to rod clamps particularly useful as pipe couplings, e.g. for coupling a pipe to a fitting, or two pipes together.
Many diverse types of pipe couplings have been devised and are now in use. Nevertheless, new couplings are constantly being developed with the aim to provide one having fewer and simpler parts which can be readily manufactured in volume and at low cost, and which may be manipulated in a simple manner to a clamping position securely clamping the pipe, or to a release position enabling the pipe to be freely inserted or removed therefrom.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new type of rod clamp particularly useful as a pipe coupling and having advantages in the above respects.